Party
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - Kanda hated parties and all the alcohol party-goers consumed. CrossKanda


**LeeIsidor: **Me again.

**369. **Another drabble here. I can't remember who requested a CrossKanda drabble, but this one's for you. C: See, ya'll? I work faster when people request things. C: So this is why you should request stuff. Do it. Do it.

**370. **I'm working on Sketchy Theater, and it's different. Not _so _different, because there's still secks in the third chapter [but it's going to be tweaked a bit], and I'm working on it. C: HtC, I have zero plans, so that one might take longer. I have to figure out what to do with that one before I write sommat.

**371. **That other one, Paper or Plastic, is going to come back too. I'm gonna edit it and re-post it soon, so be on the lookout for that. C: Other than that, that's all I got for now.

**372. **I lied. Started my new job yesterday. Worked for five hours. Exhausting. But it's fun. C:

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own DGM. I'd like to snag Tyki and Kanda and Cross or something, but, well, I can't. D;**

* * *

**Party**

He hated parties.

If there was one thing he hated more than parties, it was the people who _went _to said parties and did nothing but hang out at the bar, where he worked. Kanda wasn't exactly sure why he worked there, actually. He hated everything that had to do with alcohol and _anything _that had to do with dealing with annoying drunks. But he _had _learned, from working at the bar for so long, that there were really only two kinds of drunks. He didn't mind the first kind: The ones that degenerated into something resembling himself, the ones that hated everything.

And the ones who suddenly thought everyone was their friend, well, he didn't deal with those so well.

This early into the party, there were only a few people seated at the bar. The dance floor was packed with bodies, and the thump of the bass beat was making his head hurt. Somewhere down the counter, a redhead seated on a stool beckoned him closer. Kanda sighed, pushing himself back to standing and walking down towards the customer.

The older man looked at him with an appraising expression once he was close enough, and he grinned crookedly. "This drink's not as strong as the last one you gave me."

Kanda blinked once, twice, three times. That was a sure sign the man was _way _drunk, but his speech was so coherent, it left room to wonder. "Well, I'm sorry sir?" He tried, trying to keep his tone polite and even. It was getting easier to talk like that, especially when he could curse all he wanted in the break room. "Maybe you've had enough for tonight."

"Dammit, kid, sit down," the redhead said authoritatively. He brought his drink to his lips before slamming it back down on the table. A bit of the amber liquid splashed over the side. "You're Kanda, right?"

The long-haired man frowned. "Yes. I'm assuming you _didn't _figure that out from the nametag?" The lights over the floor suddenly switched off to black light, and there were screams and yells from the people.

The man leaned forward. "Nah, Lavi told me. Kid's been hangin' out with my apprentice an' he mentioned you. Th' name's Cross." He grinned again, still crookedly. "You seen Lavi lately? Kid's cut 'is hair."

Kanda shrugged. "No, he hasn't been fuckin' showing _up_ to work lately," he said lowly before realizing he had dropped an f-bomb.

Cross let out a startled laugh, tilting his head back. "Didn' think you had it in you, pretty boy." The redhead paused, giving him another searching look. "You _are _really pretty. How'd you land this job?"

The other's grip on his drink had gone slack, and Kanda eyed it warily. If he could slide the glass away from him, he could probably prevent Cross from drinking any more. Came with the job – avoid over serving the guest. If he could keep Cross talking to him long enough, sliding the drink away would be easy. Finally, Kanda shrugged again. "Dunno. Why're _you _here drinking this shit?"

The redhead offered a cocky smile. "Because I like drinking." Suddenly the grip on the glass was back, and he downed the contents in a long swallow. "Ah, that shit burns. Plus, the party's really not my cup'a tea." The other leaned forward with another arrogant smile. "Women an' booze are more my style."

Kanda gave the alcohol a scathing look. "I... see." Further down the bar, someone flagged him down. "Can you hold your own shit for a few?" Cross nodded, so he wandered down the bar to tend to another customer. Five minutes later, after he had tucked the cash securely into the register, he was back talking to the redhead. "Back – you look like shit."

The older man wiped his hand over the back of his brown eyes. "And you're too pretty, Kanda." Cross grinned. The bartender gave him a scathing look. "No, really. C'mere."

Against his better judgment, he moved forward, leaning his elbows on the countertop. The long-haired man frowned as the redhead took his face in his hands, tilting him from left to right. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You need'a loosen up a bit," Cross said slowly, still grinning. "An' I can 'elp you out there." The slur in his words was more apparent now. He wasn't sure why. Suddenly the older man's mouth was on him, the taste of alcohol on his tongue. Cross parted his lips easily, and Kanda wasn't sure how to react. The other's tongue swept his mouth, and he could clearly taste his drink. The redhead pulled him closer as he tried to back away, hooking an elbow behind his neck. The change made him open his mouth to protest, but fight was slowly draining out of him. He couldn't deny the other was a _talented_ kisser.

Cross finally pulled back, wiping his mouth on his long sleeve. "What the hell was that for?" Kanda asked finally, after he had successfully pulled the other's drink away. He was sure the redhead hadn't noticed yet.

The older man shrugged. "You're pretty. An' you taste better than that drink."

Kanda's cheeks flamed. "I think you've had enough for tonight," he said testily.

"Enjoy the party, Kanda," Cross said lightly, getting up from his seat and walking away. "Remember – women and booze, man. _Enjoy _the party."

The bartender shook his head. "Shut up, you drunk. I _hate _parties."

* * *

I don't really like the ending, but review anyway. C:

Send me requests.


End file.
